Stuck in a Seattle Blizzard
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: The whole Seattle city is covered by snow and clouds. Unluckily, Freddie is stuck in the middle of it all. Will he get back to the Bushwell Plaza in time? Or will he freeze up because of the Arctic Breeze? One-shot. WARNING: A Gibby is involved.


(Freddie's POV)

Hmm...Morning...It's winter here, in Seattle. I get up, and stretch my arms. It feels like a good day today. I look outside, and see...Snow! Too much snow, actually. It must be a blizzard. Wait, what day is it today? I see the calender. December 25. Christmas. Wait, Christmas? I forgot to get Carly a gift for today. Freddie Benson, I dare you to get out there and find something special for her. Okay, then. Anything for Carly. I search in my closet. I'm just in luck. I put on a shirt, a pair of denim pants, two pairs of socks, snow boots, a sweater, and a jacket.

When I am about to touch the doorknob, mom calls out, "Freddie! Don't forget your scarf!"

I never knew that I have a scarf. I come back, take the scarf, and leave. Once I get to the lobby doors, I stop and stare. Am I sure I should this? Yes. Once I got outside, all I see is the color white. I turn around, and I barely see the Bushwell Plaza. Mom was right about the scarf. It keeps my neck from getting frostbite. I walk across the ocean of snow. At times, it freezes me in place, but I eventually get out.

_Half an hour later..._

Okay, it has been _forever_, and I cannot find my way back home. I grab my cellphone from my pocket. Damn, I forgot to recharge it. I guess I have to get out of this blizzard the normal way. Urgh, frostbite on my arm. I got to shake it off. I need to survive this cold; Or else...

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Good morning, Seattle. You welcome me...With your screeching voice?

"Carly! Carly! Carly! Wake up!"

"Ugh...What is it, Mrs. Benson?"

"Please get up! It's about Freddie!"

Freddie? I quickly dress up properly, open the door and say, "What is it?"

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Ow, there's something hurting in my upper left chest. Ouch, there it is. But, I have to keep moving.

**It's Christmas**  
**And we walk alone**  
**Two strangers with no one to miss us**  
**On our own**  
**Out in the cold**

**Trudging onward**  
**Braving a harsh winter storm**

"Freddie?" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Carly? Carly!"

I see her running to me. Then, she gave me an inviting bear hug.

**You and I met passing by**  
**And now, our spirits feel warm**

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Same to you! I mean, your mom and I were both worried about you."

"Well, let's just say I was out on a mission. And you are here because...?"

"Your mom came by and told me to come find you. Plus, I had nothing better to do."

"Same here." I gave her a smirk.

**I don't**  
**Have anyone at home**  
**To talk to**

**And you don't**  
**Have anything to do**

"I guess I'll just spend Christmas, in this cold, with you."

I put out my hand, and give her those "Well, what-are-you-waiting-for?" looks.

**So, I'll spend my Christmas with you**

She answers back with a smile, then gladly takes my hand.

"That's better," we both think aloud.

Why am I so predictable?

**I'll spend my Christmas with you**

We start walking, not caring about the 2-foot snow beneath us. I chuckle at the fact that the huge blizzard went down to a soft fall of snow; no Arctic breeze anymore.

**It's Christmas**

**And we**  
**Are in love**  
**With the way that the soft snowflakes kiss us**

"So, where are we heading?" Carly inquires.

**Far above**  
**The blustery breeze**

"Not Bushwell Plaza," I reply innocently.

"Why not?" She asks. She lightly grabs my shoulders, then turns me around.

"Because, it's torture in there. I'd rather stay in this cold for a week than stay there for a minute. It just so happens that you're there to keep my hopes up," I explain.

"Really? You stay in your personal torture chamber for me?"

"I do a lot of things because of you! Come on, let's keep going." I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Freddie, your warmth makes me feel so protected."

Who knew that this weather makes both of us say secrets that aren't meant to say? I guess it just...destiny.

**Trudging onward**  
**Braving a harsh winter storm**

**You and I met passing by**  
**And now, out spirits feel warm**

_An hour later..._

"Uh, Freddie, I think we just ended up in Canada," Carly says as she brakes the awkard silence.

"No, we haven't. I know where we are," I announce.

"Okay, so where are we?"

"Can't tell you," I give a smirk. I look around to make sure this is the right place.

"Okay, now I can. Welcome to Gibby's house!" I exclaim.

I rush to the door, while holding Carly's hand.

I knock on the door, and yell, "Yo, Gibby! Open up! It's Freddie and Carly!"

The door opens, as Gibby greets, "Hey, Freddie and Carly. What are you guys doing out here?"

"First, get us out of the cold! Then, I'll tell you," I give him a subtle wink.

"Ah, okay. Hey Carly, why don't you get some hot chocolate in our kitchen?" Gibby knew what was going on.

"Uh, sure. I'd sure love a warming drink." Carly past us, and went off to the kitchen on my left.

"So, what's the matter?" Gibby asks as he invites me in.

"Um, well, I was out there for at least an hour on my own, trying to find a gift for Carly. But, I failed, and I got lost. Apparently, my mom came to the rescue, and decided to send Carly in the blizzard to save me. I still don't have a gift, and I'm running out of time," I answer as I sit down on the couch.

"Well, is that your only problem? Just finding the perfect gift for Carly?"

"I guess not. I think there's another problem. It's just that I want to leave the Bushwell Plaza, but Carly might not go with me on moving out."

"You can stay here if you want, and I think Carly wouldn't stand a chance without you if you go. So, she will follow you, no matter where you are. As for the gift, I think you already found it."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"She already has her perfect gift, but she's just so blind to not see it."

"I-I don't understand."

"Her perfect gift is your friendship with her. All she really wanted is you. She may not say it, but she always shows it."

"You mean, I was trapped in my own cage after all this time?"

"Yep. Now, just take it a small step further."

"How?"

"The answer's in your mind and heart. Go, I'm always here for you, buddy." Gibby pats me on the back, to encourage me to go to Carly.

I walk awkwardly to the kitchen.

"Um, hey Carly. You enjoying your hot chocolate?"

"Uh, yeah. It's nice. Why don't you try?" Carly gives me a cup of the drink.

I take a sip.

"Wow, it really is good. Anyways, I...have to tell you something."

"What is it, Freddie? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just that...Gibby told me."

* * *

(Carly's POV)

"Gibby told you what?" I start to get nervous.

"Well...He said that you like me back. What's important to you is me, right?"

"No..." I murmur shyly. I start to blush.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. Tell me in my face that I'm not important to you."

I couldn't do that. It's not possible, because I'm deeply in love with him.

"Really? So, what Gibby was saying was true."

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry for keeping that a secret for a long time. I didn't want our friendship to collapse, so I just let it past me." I look down on the tile floor.

"Carly, you know I wouldn't change my mind about you if you said that." I feel Freddie's warm hand touch my cheek.

"Really?" I say as I look up to see his gleaming, brown eyes that is staring straight to my soul.

"Maybe this will answer your question..."

Don't tell me what I'm thinking is going to happen...

Next thing you know, my lips meet mine.

That taste of hot chocolate on his lips. Sweet, sweet, chocolate.

**I'll spend my Christmas with you**

* * *

(Gibby's POV)

I sneak to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, when I see Carly and Freddie making out.

Well, I guess my work here is done.

I take a nice sip of chocolate, and just walk back to the living room. But, I still eavesdrop on what was happening.

"Oh, Freddie. I always knew that I already had everything I wanted, but I was just denying it," Carly says.

"Well, we can't change that. The past is the past. But, at least you know what you have before you're gone," Freddie replies with a chuckle.

"Oh, hey Guppy. What are you doing down here?" I whisper.

"I like my family. Me, you, Carly, and Freddie. We are all family," Guppy whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We are all family. It just seems right...Little Gupster, come on. Let's invite our family to stay here with us for a while." I mess up my brother's hair, as he follows me to the kitchen.

"Hey, peeps," I greet.

"Oh, hey there. We're just enjoying this delicious hot chocolate," Freddie greets back.

"Family! Stay here for a while!" Guppy shouts out randomly.

"Family?" Carly asks, as Freddie leans a little closer to her, then takes a sip.

"Yeah. I mean, just look at us. It sure looks like we can live together. Why not live here so both of you don't get tortured anymore? I'll tell my mom, and you go call Spencer. Heck, bring Spencer here, if he wants to, of course. As for you, Freddie, I'll just call your mom that you're all the way in Newfoundland," I explain.

"Here that, dear? We're officially family," Freddie says as he looks at Carly.

"That's great," Carly wraps her arms around Freddie's waist.

"Yay, family!" Guppy waves his arms in the air.

"Yep, this has been the best Christmas I ever had," Carly, Freddie, and I all said coincidentally.

**I'll spend my Christmas with you**

* * *

**Musical Reference:**

**The Christmas Song - Owl City**


End file.
